


D:BH Shorts

by MagnificentCats



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnificentCats/pseuds/MagnificentCats
Summary: Bunch of short stories for Detroit: Become Human.





	1. New Partners (Connor/Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Reader has transferred into DPD, they meet their new partners and get riiiiight into the case! (I'm sorry)

You step into the brightly lit lobby of the Detroit Police station, shaking your umbrella off as you cautiously approach the front desk where a smiling face greets you.  
“Can I help you?” the android queries. You stare for a moment, taking in her perfect features, her hair smoothed back into a ponytail and her bangs styled to one side, exposing her blue LED.  
“I’m Detective (L/N) from Boston. I’m here to see Lieutenant Anderson.” Her LED blinks to yellow for a split second before she answers, not something you were used to with the older models back home.  
“Lieutenant Anderson, is currently at a crime scene but will be returning shortly. You may report to Captain Fowler on the third floor.” She raises a hand toward the elevator, showing the way. “Thank you” you say, heading in the direction.  
Stepping out of the crowded box on your destination floor, you sigh loudly heading for the glass office on the far end of the floor. You rap your knuckles on the glass and enter on the answer.  
“Captain? I’m the transfer from Boston-”  
“Ah Detective (L/N), bout time someone capable got here” You frown and tilt your head, “sir?” he looks up from his work. “Lieutenant Anderson is a pain in my ass and all these new android laws are an even bigger pain. Even if you have half a brain, you can finally get something done. Dismissed.”  
Confused, you exit the office and find the Lieutenant's desk. You’d heard Hank Anderson was smart and decorated officer from colleagues back home. Looking around his chaotic desk however, you could see why the captain had such a strong opinion.  
It was a bombsite. Files piled almost as high as the boxes of doughnuts littered around them. You glance over to the adjoining desk that's completely besides the computer. Sitting down at it, you turn on the computer to see the last entry and catch up on case details.  
Cyberlife had sent a prototype to aid in the investigation of deviant androids a few weeks ago. That’s new.

You drew your attention to the elevator as the doors open and a group exits. A female android restrained by two officers, followed by an older man, with scruffy long hair and a matching beard. Last out was another android. This, you could only assume must be the prototype, judging by the way it followed the older man at his heels like a puppy. A tall and agile build, he moved almost silently behind his partner. As they approached, you could see more of his detail. The brown or black hair, you couldn’t really pin it, pale skin with faint coloured freckles and the RK800 stitched into his crisp grey jacket.  
You stood up as they approach the desk, “Lieutenant Anderson" you say, getting a huff and rolled eyes from the scruffy man. “Aww jesus christ, what now?”  
The Android steps in, “this is Detective (L/N). The transfer from Boston” you frown, wanting to introduce yourself and confused he knew you. The Lieutenant catches the look of surprise on your face, “Uh he can scan your face or some crap, to know who you are” he tries to explain, slumping down at his desk. “So, new kid on the block huh?” He shoves half a donut in his mouth, “what's your story?” you barely make our the words through the food, “ I didn't ask for this transfer. You ask me, they were trying to get rid of me" he smirks and nods. “You'll fit in just fine kid, this is Connor by the way.” he gestures the perfectly still android observing the exchange. He blinks, looking at you and a small smile forms in the folds of his lips as he nods a hello to you. “Hi” you smile, “You wanna catch me up on what's going on?”  
“An CX100 model was reported to have assaulted their owner this morning. We found it hidden in a closet, it didn't even attempt to flee” Connor explained, “Won't say a damn word though" Hank added.  
“Maybe I could talk to her? I know I only just got here but maybe talking to a new face might help?”  
“Worth a shot” Hank shrugs, “Connor walk her down there, I'll be right behind you.” Connor gestures for you to follow and he walks for the elevator. He pushes the button in silence as the elevator begins to hum. You look at him, out of the corner of your eye not quite believing how much like a human being he actually looked. They’d thought of every detail, crease lines in his forehead, no hair out place, even his eyelashes were annoyingly perfect. He meets your eyes suddenly, “after you detective." You smile and lead down the hall to the large glass window. On the other side, a blonde woman sits hunched over a metal table, trembling.  
“she looks terrified" you whispered as you feel Connor step behind you. “what's her name?” you ask, watching her. There's a long pause before he answers, you see his reflection in the glass. He's watching her too, but instead of the cold look you expected from an android he looks frustrated, like he can't understand what's happening in that poor girl’s head.  
“Nora” he replies finally, “her name is Nora.”  
You open the door and enter the room, knowing Connor is watching closely from the other side. The metal chair makes you and Nora jump as it scrapes loudly over the concrete floor. She keeps eye contact as you sit down, her LED blinking from red to yellow.  
“Hey, my name's Detective (L/N)” you speak softly, she lowers her head again, back into her frightened state. “Okay, well how about you call me (F/N)? And I'll use your name?” her eyes stare through her messy hair and she gives a little nod.  
“You wanna tell me what happened Nora?” she stays quiet, not making any sign of answering. “You’re safe here Nora, nobody will hurt you” you reach out slowly and hold her handcuffed hands in yours, looking at the trail of what looked like cigarette burns up her arms.  
“Tell me what he did to you.”  
You patiently wait and watch her processing your gestures, her yellow LED circling. You notice more spots of damage on her frame, open wounds under her blue bloodied clothes. She keeps her eyes on your hands as she begins to speak.  
“I was his housekeeper. That’s how I was programmed at least. But he always wanted more…” she trails off, “it’s alright” you reassure and she continues.  
“At first I- I couldn’t stop it. He used me as a punch bag, put out cigarettes on me. I felt trapped in my own body, watching this man do things to me. Disgusting things and horrible things.” Her tone changes as she retrieves the memory, she looks you in the eyes again.  
“This morning he came upstairs with a knife, said he wanted to cut me open from head to toe and- I don’t know what happend. I just.. I snapped and I pushed him.” Her eyes are full of fright, like shes reliving the moment, “He came at me again and I tried to get free and run, the next thing I knew, he fell over the rail...”  
You run her story over a few times, “What you just described to me, is self defense Nora.” You tighten your grip on her hands a little, “you defended yourself, that’s not wrong” she shakes her head, like she's refusing to accept what you were saying.  
“Nora you have rights now, the android revolution saw to that. They can’t just decommission you, you can fight this” you explain. She smiles a little, seeming more hopeful than when you’d first laid eyes on her. “I’ll find you the best damn lawyer the government can buy” you stand up and gesture for the officer in the corner to unlock her cuffs and show her to the door. “Find her somewhere quiet to sit and wait for that lawyer” you say and Nora whispers a thank you before being swept away by the officer upstairs.  
Hank and Connor are waiting outside as you leave the interrogation room, matching concerned expressions on their faces.  
“What?”  
“The son of bitch lowlife just woke up in the hospital. Sayin’ she attacked him first” Hank crosses his arms, you feel the heat on your cheeks as you blurt out “Bullshit! How can he say that?! You saw the state of her! She was fucking terrified of him!” Hank raises a hand for you to stop, “Look I don’t like it either kid. But there's still two sides to this story-”  
“Fuck his story!”  
“If I may Lieutenant, there is a way that we can solve this dilemma” Connor interjects, “I can probe the android’s memory for the information.” Hank shakes his head, “I’m sure that’s breaking some humane law. I know you’re deviant now Connor, but it doesn’t mean you get to break the law all the time.” You see a twitch in Connor’s lip as he refrains from smiling, “let’s just go talk to this guy.” Hank murmurs as he strides off to the lift. You and Connor exchange glances before you follow suit.  
***

“Well that was a waste of time” Hank sighs, “you can file the reports since you’re so interested in this case” You slump in the backseat, thinking of the mountain of Hank’s paperwork you just inherited. You weren’t sure if he was just pulling rank or punishing you for nearly jumping the guy in the hospital.  
“Where are you going?” you ask as he deposits you and Connor outside the precinct.  
“For a drink!” he shouts over the death metal blasting from his radio as he drives away.  
You’re extremely grateful at Connor’s offer for assistance with the reports. So grateful in fact, that you manage to fall asleep on your keyboard adding a couple extra pages of unnecessary letters to a report.  
Connor gently shakes your shoulder and you jerk straight up, drool still attaching you to the keyboard. A wave of embarrassment rolls over, “sorry Connor” you groan and feel the imprint of several keys on your cheek. He drops a mug of creamy coffee in front of you and watches in amusement as you crave it in both hands, savouring the rich smell and taste of the drink. You glance at the time when you feel your brain starting to work again, 7:30? He’d let you sleep at least five hours… You try to sneak a look at the reports on file, all done. Now you felt horrible. “Connor, you finished all the reports?” you ask, he looks at you confused at the question.  
“Should I not have?”  
“No but I you could’ve woken me up to help”  
“You were tired” he frowns a little, the lines in his forehead becoming more defined, “I was monitoring your vitals and progress on the report. When you started typing indecipherable words, I thought it was for the best.” You sigh, “I just feel bad Connor, you did all the work” his LED turns yellow for a moment, as he’s processing your guilty feeling. Obviously the Lieutenant doesn’t really have these sorts of conversations with him.  
“I don’t need to sleep, so it really was no trouble detective”  
“Thank you, Connor” you smile, and he returns it “you are welcome detective.”  
Feeling a little curious, you decide to question your partner. “So, where do you go if you have no work to do?”  
“I usually stay here or go home with Lieutenant Anderson so I can take his dog Sumo for his morning walk.”  
“He has a dog?” You gasp, grinning wildly “I love dogs!” Connor’s eyes seem to light up as he hears that, “me to!” he beams like an excited child. An adorable, excited child.  
“Anything else you like to do?” He pauses, thinking about it for a long time, “I enjoy the work. Solving the puzzles I guess. Other than that I hadn't really thought about it.” You felt bad for Connor, newly freed and he’d barely had any time to explore who he really was. Sure, Hank treated him like a human being but not many others adjusted so well. Connor had no real home to go to, just drifting around.  
“Detective?” Connor interrupts the thought, “Hmm?”  
“May I ask you a personal question?”  
“Shoot”  
“You said didn’t ask for this transfer, but you seemed so... considerate with Nora yesterday. I suppose I’m asking, if you hate androids-”  
“What? No no I don’t hate androids Connor”  
“But what happened with your brother-”  
“Was a human’s fault. The androids were just following their orders.” You sigh, remembering the awful moment you’d hoped to leave far from here. “He wasn’t supposed to be there” you explain, “He was supposed to be out of there with his handler but he went back to get a kid out and he got caught in the crossfire.”  
Connor’s LED blinks yellow again, you can tell he’s reading the report. The falsified one that said your brother had opened fire with the rest of the drug traffickers he was supposed to be coming out of cover from.  
“They covered it up because it was unauthorised and sent me away to keep me quiet. They fucking disgraced his name because some jackass couldn’t own up to a mistake!” You fight the tears forming in your eyes, you can’t cry on your second day, you have to be strong. For him.  
Connor’s staring at you again, probably trying reading your depression in whatever way a computer can.  
“I’m sorry” he says finally and gets out of his chair, walking round to your side of the desk. “I think I should take you home.” You frown at him, confused.  
“What? No we have work to do-”  
“The lieutenant won't be here till at least noon and I managed to finish all the filing and reports last night. Given your current situation, it would be advisable if had a few more hours rest.”  
You didn’t even argue with him, he was right. Sleeping on the desk was the most sleep you’d had in weeks and you weren’t going to stop the streak now. Connor seemed surprised when you didn’t protest. You walk home half asleep, Connor keeping you awake by asking more questions. He was curious, you found that comforting, that he wanted to know you. Truth be told, you were curious about him to. How he’d managed to get the grumpiest guy in the precinct to work with him, how he’d broken free of his chains, what he wanted from the world now. Connor was an entirely new mystery for you to solve, but most importantly, he was your friend.


	2. Thanks Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is SUPER short but it's influenced by that one Brooklyn Nine Nine episode opening.

You’d been working with the Lieutenant and Connor for several months now, getting used to Hank’s low tolerance for just about everything and Connor’s struggle to embrace new found emotions and situations. You could always tell he when these things were happening to Connor, his LED furiously spun yellow and you swear you could see the smoke coming out of his head one time. All could you do was try to hide your smiles and giggles and promise to explain to him later.  
One late afternoon the station, Connor and you had just wrapped up a particularly difficult case, you were gathering your belongings when Hank joined you both.  
“Lieutenant, did you get receive our reports on the Bryland murder?” Connor asks as Hank sits down and starts rummaging through his desk. “Yeah I read it over, good work guys” he says, his face still buried in a drawer.  
“Good, thanks dad.”  
You and Hank both freeze, look at each other, then back to Connor. He notices you both staring in shock, his LED starting to blink yellow.  
“What is it?”  
“You just called Hank dad” you grin, “what? No I didn’t” Connor huffs. Hank joins in on your little tease, “Do you see me as a father figure?” he crosses his arms with a smirk on his face.  
“No, I was just thinking about the case, my processing software must have had a malfunction and jumped back to when Detective (L/N) and I were reenacting the murder.”  
“Hey! Show your father some respect! Comparing him to a murderer like that.” You take another dig at him, Connor looks a little flustered and his LED is blinking from red to yellow.  
“I didn’t call him dad!” he insists.  
Hank shrugs, “I believe you” he says, “thank you” Connor sighs, beginning to cool down until Hank adds ‘son’ to the end of the sentence. Connor’s face was priceless, if he could blush, his face would be so red.  
You snigger a little, not able to hold it back. “C’mon Con, we’re just messing with you!” You smack his arm lightly, “you need to relax a little more.”  
He cocks his head to one side as if to ask how.  
“Well, what do you do when we're not here?” You say, realising the subject had never actually been brought up.  
“I wait for you to come back” he frowns when he sees yours and Hank’s faces and elaborates a little, “If there’s nothing to do I put myself into a low power setting, I suppose it could be compare to sleep.”  
“You sleep here?” Hank beats you to the question, Connor nods in response. Hank shakes his head in disbelief and gets out of his chair, motioning for you both to follow.  
“Where are we going?” The confused android asks, following his two partners to the elevator.  
“Well, you can’t stay here Connor, so you’re coming home with me. Unless you wanna crash in (F/N)’s bombsite of an apartment.”  
You elbow Hank in the ribs, playfully and he chuckles.  
“Thank you, Hank” Connor says, you catch Hank’s eyes before he replies,  
“No problem son.”


	3. Comfort (Connor/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda getting into the rooomance ;D I'm sorry I'm terrible. I'll stop. Have some content!

“Detective (L/N), may I ask you something?” Connor says, turning the car radio down. As much as he was amused by your ability to drive, sing and dance at the same time, he couldn’t understand how you enjoyed your music at this inaudible level.  
“Sure Con, what’s up?”  
“While we were interviewing that couple earlier, I couldn’t quite understand their relationship” he pauses for a long moment, “what do you mean?” you ask, bringing his mind back to the question.  
“They were married, but he was clearly hurting her. Why would she stay?”  
You stay silent for a while, Connor waits patiently for an answer while observing your behaviour.  
“Because she loves him.”  
Connor browses all the information in his head to try and make sense of the answer you gave “why?” he says when he fails to understand it.  
“Love is a complicated emotion Connor, I don’t think anyone really understands it. But in her mind she thinks her husband doesn’t mean to hurt her. It doesn’t make it right and I hate to say it but one day, he’ll put her life in danger and we might not get there in time.” You sigh, Connor notices you shudder a little, “I’m sorry detective. I know this a difficult subject for you.”  
“I hate getting calls like this” you say, “somebody hurts their partner and gets away with it because they have complete control”  
Connor notices the spike in your heart rate as you rant about your experiences, “I need some air” you blurt and haul the car to the side of the road. You exit the car and walk round to sit on the bonnet, taking in a big breath of the industrial Detroit air. Connor sits in the car a moment, watching you. Cyberlife had equipped him with programmes to deal with grief and stress but he’d found you always needed more than this. He remembered the first time you and Hank came back from a shooting, he’d found you in the locker room sobbing uncontrollably. Before he’d even tried to console you, you’d buried your head in his chest. Going against his advisory programming, he put his arms around you and quietly reassured you till you’d calmed down. 

He gets out of the car and joins you on the hood, noticing the tear tracks forming on your cheeks as he puts an arm around you.  
“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought it up” he apologises, but you shake your head.  
“No it’s okay” you whisper and rest your head under Connor’s chin. He feels the tension in your body relax as he pulls you closer to his core, adjusting his body temperature gets a satisfied sigh from you. You and Connor had been friends for a while now, gotten to know one another. You’d even let him stay at your apartment when Hank was in a bad mood and kicked him out at some unforgivable hour. You were definitely what Connor would consider a friend.

But all the movies and tv marathons you made him sit through with you had him wondering. People who are this close are usually more than friends, but all that isn’t real. It’s something human beings wish that their lives were like, perfect. Nights like tonight proved that wrong. Connor was almost angry at the thought of someone hurting you like that. He wanted to make you happy, feel safe in his arms.

“(F/N) I… I want you to know that I’ll be here for you. Whatever happens, I’ll take care of you”  
You unhook yourself from Connor’s grasp to look him in the eyes, he waits for a reply suddenly worrying that he’d said the wrong thing. He can’t anticipate a response, you look shocked but not in a horrified way. He feels something’s wrong in his systems. Lower torso, possible damage? A quick scan reveals nothing, a glitch in his system perhaps?  
“Connor?” you interrupt his thought, “are you okay? I lost you for a minute there.”  
He frowns, “my apologies. I thought I had sustained damage. I had a strange feeling but my self testing was inconclusive.”  
“Well maybe we better get you back to the precinct. Can’t have my Connor being broken”  
You lead Connor back to the car and he watches you walk back round to the drivers side. You said your Connor.  
He continues to watch you on the drive back, you don’t seem to mind, quietly humming along to the radio, considerably more cheerful than 5 minutes ago. There it was again, that feeling. Like there was a hole in him when he was near you.  
Was this love?


End file.
